


Silly Ideas

by MagicMyth83



Category: MLQC: Fandom, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMyth83/pseuds/MagicMyth83
Summary: Kink scenario: MC wants to have sex in her childhood room. How does Victor respond?Victor is Dubious with a capital "D"... MC just wants the "D".~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“Here?” he heard himself ask.“Right here.” Emma nodded. “Please, say yes.”Still, Victor hesitated, eyeing the small princess bed behind them dubiously. He was six feet tall and outweighed her considerably, so his concern about the structural integrity of the old bed was warranted when he considered the downward force of their combined weight atop it. Then there was the matter of the stuffed toy animals that lined the bookshelf and windowsill in abundance, unsure how he felt about their beady eyes bearing witness to him engaging their mistress in explicit, carnal acts of intimacy.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***Spoiler warning for Victor’s Warm Winter Date****A bit of relationship history building*
Relationships: Victor/MC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Silly Ideas

The phone on her desk rang just as she was putting on her coat that evening, finally ready to leave the office after a very long day filled with unexpected challenges. What had sustained her throughout the afternoon had been the thought of meeting Victor that night – a long awaited reunion after two weeks of work-related trips had kept him overseas and far from her side. She was quite literally, _aching_ to see him.

Victor travelled regularly for work and indeed he’d been away numerous times since she had met him that fateful day in his office at LFG. As their professional relationship had gradually, and surprisingly, evolved into something more intimate, she’d been stunned to realize that she’d begun to miss him when he went away. He’d often called her a dummy, stupid even, which she’d found incredibly infuriating because she was neither of those things, of course. Until one day she finally put together all the clues that Victor had been giving her, understanding that his often confusing and disarming actions was his way of telling her that he was looking at her as a woman, that he was seeking something more meaningful with her – that he _wanted_ her. Bewildered that it had taken her so long to grasp not only Victor’s feelings but also her own, she’d found herself laughing when she considered that Victor may have been right and she truly was an idiot! Not that she would ever admit that to the man himself.

Momentarily, she was tempted to ignore the phone that continued to ring on her desk, loathed to let anything delay her from meeting Victor a second longer. However, the number that flashed on the display was one she recognized instantly, having memorized it from childhood, and she picked up the receiver immediately. Relatives rarely ever called her at work.

“Aunt Mimi, how are you?” Emma greeted her relative warmly, though with an obvious a note of concern in her voice. “Is anything the matter?”

Aunt Mimi laughed on the other end of the line. “Calm down, Emma. Everything is fine!”

“That’s great to hear,” Emma said, relieved.

“And, how are you?” Aunt Mimi wondered. “You haven’t called me in a while.”

“I’ve been doing well, Aunt Mimi,” Emma promised her. “And, I’m sorry I haven’t called. Work has been crazy these past few months.”

“I hope you’ve been taking care of yourself,” said Aunt Mimi, “you’re like your father that way, letting work consume you and forgetting to eat and sleep!”

“Truly, I am looking after myself, Aunt Mimi!” With a guilty laugh, Emma rushed to change the subject. “So, was there something I could help you with? You don’t normally call me at the office.”

“Oh, yes! I am sorry for calling you at work, but this is quite urgent. A fallen tree branch has caused some damage at the old family ancestral home and I believe that your father was involved with the most current renovations that was completed close to a decade ago, so I’ll have to ask you to retrieve some documents from your father’s house tonight so that I can have them picked up tomorrow for the contractors –”

“Tonight?” Emma repeated, glancing at the time on the clock with some dismay.

“Yes, tonight.” Her aunt seemed to sense her hesitation, but she continued nevertheless. “I am sorry if I’ve caught you at a bad time, but there is no one else I can ask.”

“I understand, Aunt Mimi. Please don’t worry, I’ll find those documents for you tonight.”

Emma then quickly assured her aunt that it was no trouble and that she would have the paperwork ready in the morning, feeling bad that she had made the older woman apologize to her for seemingly taking her away from work, when in reality she was just upset because her plans with Victor were now royally disrupted. Sighing, she picked up her handbag and walked out of the office, taking out her smartphone and dialing Victor’s number as she rode the elevator down to the lobby. She dreaded to think of what Victor’s reaction would be, but now she really had no choice but to postpone their date.

She had missed him so damned much! She missed the arrogant tilt of his head and the shape of his mouth whenever he smiled at her, and she was adamant that he smiled much more often since they had gotten together. She missed the way he called her dummy, even though it still infuriated her at times. She missed seeing him in his dark suits and the way the expert tailoring would accentuate the broadness of his shoulders. She missed the way he would rake his hand through his hair when he was agitated. She missed the way he would sometimes glare at her over the rim of his reading glasses, but in recent weeks the glares that once caused her knees to knock nervously now caused an altogether different response inside her…between her legs, in fact. The _ache_ she was feeling threatened to become a real physical affliction when she thought about not being able to see him that night. Being away from Victor for so long had never hurt so bad! Her body was _craving_ his touch.

Emma still found it incredible that Victor was now her boyfriend. Incredulously, she’d been the one to make the first move. After the many times Victor had subtly and not-so-subtly hinted at taking things further, she’d had to give him credit for exercising such patience and control around her. He’d given her time to understand her feelings, not pressuring her or making advances that may have made her feel uncomfortable. She loved him for that.

After she had made the realization about her feelings for him, the next time work had taken Victor away from her she’d found it near impossible to stay silent when he’d told her he would be delayed and would not make it back in time for the Christmas holidays – and the homecooked dinner-date he’d promised her. She’d made a fuss on the phone, which had appeared to backfire on her at the time when Victor had moved her report deadline ahead by a week, but the man had then surprised her by flying her to London. A reward, he’d said, for her hard work and meeting the deadline, but something in his mannerism had convinced her that it had been his plan all along.

Victor had spoiled her with a chauffeur driven car and luxury room when she’d arrived in London, but it was in his presence that she’d reveled, lapping up his attention and enthusiastically returning the warmth he showed her, flirting and holding hands, even daring to playfully kiss the corner of his mouth, much to his surprise...and delight. He’d cooked her dinner as he’d promised, and afterward she’d attempted the kiss again. Armed with the knowledge of their mutual attraction and affection, and emboldened by the expensive wine they had consumed that evening, she’d kissed him directly on the mouth with a tentative yet eager passion that made it clear that she wasn’t merely being playful.

For the first time Victor had no snarky comments aimed at her intelligence, in fact he’d barely said anything at all. For the first time Victor was silent as they let their hands, lips, eyes and entwined bodies communicate what was truly in their hearts. Their first time had been _her_ first time, but Victor knew and he was ever so sweet with her, ever so careful and considerate without ever once questioning the choice she had made. She was in his arms because she wanted to be there, taking him into her own arms…and into her body, because she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

They were near inseparable after that, spending almost every night together when they returned to Loveland City. Emma was sleeping at Victor’s apartment so often that he’d bought her a set of her own toiletries. And, it was because she was in Victor’s bed so frequently that she now carried contraceptive pills in her handbag, too. _For all the use they are to me tonight,_ she thought regretfully. There was an unfamiliar desperation seeping under her skin as she waited for Victor to pick up her call. She badly wanted to hear his voice. She missed Victor in a way that she’d very recently learned a woman could miss a man.

“Where are you?” Victor asked as soon as the call connected, without greeting.

“I was just about to ask you the same thing,” Emma said with an apologetic laugh. “I hope you haven’t left the office yet.”

“Too late for that. Look in front of you,” Victor instructed, moments before he hung up the phone.

Walking through the front doors of the building Emma saw a familiar car parked at the curb, as well as the impressive figure of a man – her man – standing nearby. Her heart rate sped up at the sight of him, as did her footsteps, closing the distance between them a few heartbeats later. She wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around his neck and bury her face into his chest, but they had not openly made their relationship known and there were far too many curious gazes upon them, drawn in by Victor’s commanding presence. She settled for giving him a bright, welcoming smile.

“Hello, Victor. Welcome back!”

He tilted his head a fraction in response, his keen eyes observing the way she was barely restraining her instincts to leap into his arms. The line of his mouth curved slightly, the closest it was going to get to an actual smile at that moment.

“It’s good to be back,” he acknowledged, and then the smile was gone, replaced by his usual poker face. “So, why were you hoping that I was still at my office?”

“Well, you see…” Emma’s smile faded as she went on to tell him about the phone call from her Aunt and her urgent request. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to cancel our plans for tonight, I’m sorry.”

Victor’s brows furrowed and he made no comment following her story. Emma could see by the tightening of his mouth that he was displeased, but she was baffled when he opened the passenger side door of his car.

“Get in,” he ordered curtly.

“Huh?” Emma blinked, confused. “Why?”

“I’ll drive you there,” Victor replied, “public transport will take too long.”

“Oh, no. You don’t need to drive me,” Emma refused, “you should just go home and get some rest. You must still be suffering from jet-lag.”

“I assure you, I’m perfectly fine.”

“But I’m just going to be digging through old paperwork and it will be totally boring for you!”

“Get in the car, Emma,” Victor repeated, but then he sighed and gave her a look. “At least we can have a meal together before we go to your father’s house.”

She understood the look he gave her instantly, and the fight left her. He was trying to tell her that he’d had one too many meals on his own while he had been away. He had missed her, too.

“You should have said that from the start,” she huffed, promptly getting into his car and lamenting his predisposition for being an utter _tsundere_ , yet somehow still finding this trait of his endearing.

Dinner was had at an Italian restaurant located half-way to her father’s house. Over plates of fresh pasta and glasses of Frascati, the two of them were able to relax and catch up on the day’s events. While Victor had been away they had spoken on the phone as often as his busy schedule and time-zone difference would allow, video-calling whenever he was able to catch her before she went to sleep at night, but nothing compared to having the real flesh and blood Victor seated in front of her.

“Why are you grinning like that?” Victor wondered, peering at her over the rim of his glass as he took a sip of the delicate white wine.

“It’s because I’m so happy to see you,” she replied, not bothering to deny what was clearly written all over her face.

“Your expression right now is reminiscent of a little puppy that’s greeting its master at the door,” he quipped.

“Really? In that case, this little puppy’s tail would also be up in the air and wagging like crazy,” she returned, her grin turning cheeky.

Her frankness seemed to catch him off-guard, but her words had the desired effect when she saw Victor’s eyes travel slowly, yet deliberately, down the line of her neck, shoulders and the curve of her waist that was visible from his angle across the table. The slight flush of pink that stole across the top of his cheeks had nothing to do with the wine, but all to do with the image of her bottom excitedly wiggling just for him.

Victor cleared his throat and took another sip of wine. “Idiot.”

Emma giggled, supremely pleased to have gotten a reaction out of her habitually poker-faced boyfriend. Victor promptly changed the subject, but she could tell that it was an attempt at self-preservation.

“So, who’s Aunt Mimi?” he asked.

“My father’s cousin,” she replied, allowing him to regain his composure as she briefly explained how her father was connected to Aunt Mimi. “He was very close to the main family when he was younger, and trusted to assist with the renovations to the main house when that took place nearly a decade ago…I really don’t know how I’m going to find the documents Aunt Mimi asked for. It could take all night.”

“In that case we’d better make a move.” Victor gestured to the waiter for the bill.

Her childhood home was located in a middle-class suburb just inside of the Loveland City limits. It was a modest two-storey brick house with a wrap-around balcony connecting the rooms on the upper floor. There was space for a single vehicle in the driveway, currently accommodating Victor’s luxury sedan, and the front yard was small but well-kept by the handyman that Emma continued to employ to do maintenance around the property every month.

“It’s small,” Emma said unapologetically and matter-of-factly as she switched on the hallway lights. “But it’s the only home I know.”

Indeed, the entire house could comfortably fit inside Victor’s living room alone, but he made no comment as he followed Emma down the narrow hallway as she gave him a quick tour of the downstairs area. There was a cozy living room at the front of the house containing an overstuffed couch and a high-backed armchair next to small display cabinet containing photos of a younger Emma and her father. The kitchen-dining area was located at the back of the house and featured a sliding glass door along one wall that looked out onto a tiny courtyard, while a flatscreen TV occupied most of the only other available wall.

“Dad and I preferred to watch TV here, and whenever dad went away for work, I liked having the TV on so it wouldn’t seem so lonely.”

“And, were you alone very often?” Victor wondered, now following her toward a room at the furthest corner of the house.

“Not that often,” Emma replied, thinking. “Dad never liked to leave me on my own, if he could help it.”

Victor gazed at the back of her head, unnoticed as she surveyed the contents of the room. “Neither do I,” he murmured.

“Hmm? Did you say something?”

“No.”

The room was clearly her father’s office, dominated by an old desk and an even older bookshelf that was packed with files and folders. There was a haphazardness about the place that gave Victor the impression that Emma’s father had been a messy-creative type, and no attempt at tidying the room and its contents could disguise it.

“Where do I even begin?” Emma wondered with a bewildered shake of her head.

“Can I help?” Victor offered.

She shook her head. “Thanks for offering, but I really don’t know what I’m looking for, so I can’t ask you to look for something when I don’t know what it even looks like!”

In the end Victor chose to stay out of her way, settling himself at the dining table and switching on the TV to watch a late-evening news program. He made himself at home and poked around the cabinets, finding a tea set and some good quality tea leaves in a cupboard near the stove.

“Oh, good,” Emma said when she stuck her head around the corner to see what he was up to. “I was about to suggest making some tea.”

“Way ahead of you.” Victor switched on the electric kettle. “I noticed packs of instant noodles in the cupboard next to the tea.”

“That’s my emergency stash,” Emma replied with a smile. “For when I get hungry while I’m here. And before you say anything, I know that instant noodles have no nutritional value. You’ve told me on numerous occasions.”

Victor gave her a disapproving glance. “Yet you still continue to eat them.”

“They’re delicious!” Emma declared with a laugh as she left the kitchen to resume her search.

Two cups of tea later Victor found himself bored, and he was rarely bored given his position and line of work, but he’d already checked his emails on his smartphone and dealt with the urgent issues. He had reports to read from his various department heads, but he was in no mood to analyze graphs and numbers. Getting up from his seat he wandered down the hall to check on Emma, finding her kneeling on the floor, elbow-deep in an archiving box.

“Everything okay?” he queried.

“I’m close, Victor!” Emma exclaimed breathily. “I’m so close!”

His brow rose despite himself as a memory flashed before his eyes, a memory of the last time Emma had exclaimed those very same words to him – directly into his left ear in fact, while she’d been arching her back off the mattress, clinging to his shoulders with her ankles locked tightly around his waist.

“Are you?” he hazarded, his voice coming out an octave lower than he intended.

“I’m so close to finding the original contract with the builder they employed back then,” she informed him. “Look. I found the draft, which means it has to be here somewhere.”

“That’s a start,” he acknowledged, backing away from the room and the cause of his wayward thoughts. “Mind if I take a look around upstairs?”

“Knock yourself out,” Emma waved at him airily.

There were three bedrooms on the second floor as well as the toilet and bathroom. The smallest bedroom was being used as a storage room, evidenced by the boxes stacked neatly against the wall. Victor found the master bedroom to be sparsely furnished, containing only a double-bed and a wardrobe. Emma appeared to have kept a number of her father’s personal effects on display, perhaps as testament to the man who had loved and raised her, that he had been loved in return. Emma did not readily talk about her father unless she was prompted, and many times Victor had wondered what kind of man he had been.

The final door led to Emma’s childhood bedroom. He’d been expecting it to be girly, but the amount of pink he found there made him frown. Clearly, Emma’s father had been an indulgent one at least, if the décor was anything to go by. The furnishings in the room, from the bed and side table, to the desk and wardrobe were all from a matching range of white lacquered timber, elaborately decorated with rosette motifs and appliques, and heavily fairy-tale inspired. A baby-pink duvet covered the bed while matching curtains adorned the window above the desk. The walls too had been painted a shade of pink-mauve, with the overall effect making Victor feel as though he’d walked into a candy-colored nightmare. He blinked against the visual assault.

“Ah, so you’re in here.”

Victor stepped further inside the room as Emma came up behind him, clutching a folder yellowed with age in her arms.

“You found what you’re looking for,” he stated.

Emma grinned. “I did! I’m so relieved the documents are all here.”

“Good,” Victor said, meaning it.

“Aunt Mimi will be so pleased!” Emma exclaimed, before noting the way Victor was eyeing his surroundings. “Is something wrong?”

Victor gave a pointed look around her bedroom. “There is no doubt in my mind that you were solely responsible for this rose-tinted affront to interior design.”

With a laugh, Emma placed the yellowed folder on top of her old desk and came to stand at the foot of her childhood bed, running a finger over the familiar rosette decorating a corner of the footboard.

“I wanted to be a princess when I was a kid,” Emma revealed, “and dad was happy to oblige however he could.”

“How old were you when you wished to be a princess?”

“Six…maybe seven,” Emma shrugged.

“And, your teenage self never thought to update your décor when you outgrew it?”

“Who says I outgrew it?” Emma gave him a playful look. “I never stopped wanting to be a princess, Victor.”

Victor shook his head at her response, and he couldn’t help but smirk. “Fool.”

“Hey, you asked and I gave you an honest answer!” Emma pretended to be insulted.

“Your foolishness knows no bounds.”

“I prefer to call it a quirk of my personality.”

“Considering your personality is comprised of nothing but unusual quirks, I am astonished that you manage to run a production company at all.”

“Sometimes, I do wonder about that myself.” Emma puffed out her cheeks in thought, strongly resembling a chubby squirrel.

Her cartoonish expression and straightforward delivery were too much for Victor to handle and the next thing he knew a noise that sounded very much like _laughter_ had escaped his lips. Emma’s eyes went wide and round in surprise, and combined with her still puffed cheeks, she looked even more comical as a result.

“Stop looking at me like that!” Victor ordered as he turned his head away from her, holding his hand up as though to ward off evil.

“You mean…like this?” Emma dodged his outstretched hand and hopped directly in front of him, her expression an even more exaggerated caricature.

Victor _guffawed_ loudly. “Moron…quit it!”

“Quit what?”

Emma kept making faces at him as he tried to avoid looking directly at her, all while the rich, deep rumble of his laughter filled the confines of her bedroom.

“I demand that…you cease and desist…at once!” Victor commanded haughtily, but the effect was ruined by his continued chuckle.

“Oh, you _can_ laugh like this, after all.” Emma pulled at his wrists, making him turn in her direction so that she could drink in the extremely rare sight of Victor’s gleeful face. “If I’d known that all it would take to make you laugh was to pull a silly face, I’d have done it sooner!”

Emma batted her lashes and made a smoochy-face at him. Victor nearly choked before he attempted to recover some of his dignity.

“Dummy.” Victor twisted his wrists out of her grasp and swiftly reversed their positions so that her forearms were now in his firm grip. With a tug, she found herself held against his chest looking up at his wildly glinting eyes. “That’s enough.”

His mouth was on hers then, no longer laughing, yet the lingering exuberance that buzzed beneath his skin now sought a release, and Victor could see no better way than to mete out a fitting punishment on the woman responsible for making him lose his composure. Pressing his lips harder against hers caused her to inhale, and a subsequent brush of his tongue over her top lip made her part her lips completely, allowing him to dart his tongue past her teeth so that he could taste her for the first time in two, very long weeks.

She moaned against his mouth, deepening the kiss and tasting a hint of the tea he’d consumed, wondering how she’d lasted two weeks without it – without _him_. Shrugging her wrists out of his hands she brought her palms to the front of his shirt, flattening them against the firm expanse of his chest, feeling his warmth beneath the expensive fabric. Victor’s hands came to rest on her waist, and instinctively she closed the remaining gap that separated them. It was an unconsciously sensuous movement on her part…the gentle roll of her hips as she fit the curves of her body against him…made all the more alluring because it was done entirely without guile. Still, it was an invitation, and the realization made him moan against her lips in turn. _Tempting…so tempting._

He broke their kiss in an effort to give them both a chance to cool down, pressing his lips to the top of her head and breathing in the floral scent of her hair as he caught his breath. There was a time and place for everything and her childhood bedroom was definitely not conducive for the kind of things he wanted to do with her… _to_ her…the kind of things that had made him reach beneath the waistband of his pajamas during the nights that he’d been away from her in a desperate attempt to ease the aching hunger inside him, all the while knowing that whatever relief he could bring himself would never come close to the satisfaction that she could give him with her body. Beneath him, on top of him, around him… _engulfing him._

Victor shut his eyes and groaned as he felt Emma’s mouth at his neck, her teeth nipping at him gently. Encouraged by his response, Emma continued pressing kisses to his throat and what was visible of his collarbone. She knew why he’d broken their kiss, but she was getting impatient. She’d waited long enough, and now that he had made the first move, she intended to see things through. Her fingers attacked the buttons that held his shirt closed at his chest, and when enough were undone she pulled the fabric apart so that she could trail more kisses from the hollow of his neck to his Adam’s apple. Victor’s hands tightened reflexively where they gripped her waist, but he made no move to take control.

Emma paused, suddenly self-conscious. Victor had always been the one to take control. Her sensuality was still so new to her, and her confidence faltered when she thought of continuing her attempt at seducing Victor, yet she was determined to keep trying. So, she did what she did best and offered him a proposal...of sorts.

“Victor,” she began in a small voice as she slipped her trembling hand inside his newly parted shirt, finding his bare skin hot to touch beneath her fingers. “Let me undress you, Victor. It’s been too long…I-I need you…we don’t need to wait any longer… _I_ c-can’t wait any longer. I p-promise I’ll make it good for you…for us.”

Hearing the catch in her voice, he lifted his head back so that he could peer down at her face, seeing her desire clearly reflected in her eyes. She was ready, and more than willing. All he had to do was take what she was offering.

“Here?” he heard himself ask.

“Right here.” Emma nodded. “Please, say yes.”

Still, Victor hesitated, eyeing the small princess bed behind them dubiously. He was six feet tall and outweighed her considerably, so his concern about the structural integrity of the old bed was warranted when he considered the downward force of their combined weight atop it. Then there was the matter of the stuffed toy animals that lined the bookshelf and windowsill in abundance, unsure how he felt about their beady eyes bearing witness to him engaging their mistress in explicit, carnal acts of intimacy.

“Victor?” Emma said his name questioningly, shyly, seeing her confidence beginning to weaken as the silence stretched between them.

_There’s a time and place for everything_ , he again thought. _But, now is not the time or place to be denying her_. Not when she was looking at him expectantly, needy…and _begging_ for him.

“You never run out of silly ideas, do you?” he managed to utter, moments before he was sweeping her into his arms.

Victor hastily hit the light switch as he brought them to the bed, plunging the room in momentary darkness, regretting not being able to see the expression on her face for even an instant, but relieved that the pink-mauve walls and stuffed toys were now covered in shadow. The bedframe creaked threateningly as their weight settled on the mattress, but this was quickly forgotten when Emma’s hands reached for him. All Victor knew for certain at that moment was that he would overcome any and all obstacles to give Emma what she wanted, because disappointing her was not an option…failure, had never been in his vocabulary.

The upstairs landing light had been left on and what light filtered down the hallway into the room bathed them in a dim, golden glow as their fingers worked feverishly at buttons and fasteners, clumsily and far too slowly for their liking. Victor acknowledged that she had been right, they had waited far too long, and now he was just as impatient as she was. He pulled her striped blouse from her shoulders and down her arms. The thin camisole beneath was just as quickly removed to reveal the satiny shell of her bra. Their eyes, now adjusted to the dimness, briefly collided seconds before their mouths met hungrily, desperately seeking to make up for all of the kisses missed while they’d been apart. Through the sound of their raspy breathing there was an audible _clink_ as Victor’s belt was unbuckled, followed by a soft _swish_ and thud as it hit the carpeted floor.

Victor stood up only long enough to remove his pants before he was back on the narrow bed beside her, his dark business shirt laying open invitingly, displaying the hard planes of his chest and the defined grooves of his abdominal muscles. Biting her lip, Emma half lay on top of him so that she could press her mouth to his pectoral muscles, giving in to the urge to nip, suck and lick as she pleased. As she did so, Victor tugged at her loosened skirt, indicating for her to lift her knees so that he could free her of the garment. Now clad only in her underwear, Emma found herself seated astride him, her knees on either side of his hips with only the fabric of his boxer-briefs and her satin panty between them. There was a telling firmness beneath her bottom, upon which she deliberately rolled her hips, causing a delicious heat to bloom at the junction of her thighs. Victor’s cock was now completely hard, the result of her efforts, and she felt his length pulse against her own softness.

Wanting to see the evidence of his arousal with her own eyes, she carefully shimmied back along his legs, far enough that she could bend over him before she reached for the waistband of his boxer-briefs. Victor lifted his backside from the bed so that she could free his erection, hearing her intake of breath when she saw the swollen length of him. Her slim fingers tentatively wrapped around the base of his cock, adjusting her grip more comfortably around his girth before she gave him a few experimental pumps, causing him to exhale heavily in response. Emma’s eyes flocked to meet his dark gaze for a heartbeat, the only warning he received before she was taking him into her hot little mouth.

“Oh, gods…Emma!” Victor hissed between clenched teeth.

“Hmm?” she hummed, her eyes glancing at him questioningly as her tongue flicked over his glans. _Am I doing this right?_

“You’re doing fine…take me in a little deeper… _uhh_ , just like that.”

Victor reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, wanting an unhindered view of her lips and mouth forming an _O-_ shape around his flesh, the heat of his gaze turning fiery as her head gently bobbed up and down over him. She remembered exactly how he liked it, alternating the speed, depth and pressure of her tongue as it laved his swollen flesh, hallowing her cheeks as she sucked him a little harder. He wanted to close his eyes and selfishly take the pleasure she was giving him until he spilled into her mouth. But the sight of her fisted hand as she worked the base of his cock while the tip disappeared between her soft lips again and again was too enthralling for him to look away.

Even stronger however, was his desire to see her coming undone while he was deep inside her, and hearing her moan his name. _Her_ pleasure _became_ his pleasure, and nothing else could bring him greater satisfaction.

“Get up, Emma…you did so good,” Victor all but growled, giving praise where it was due. “Now come back up here so I can take this off you…I need to see all of you.”

Clambering over Victor’s long legs, she nearly tumbled off the edge of the narrow bed in her haste to get back onto his lap, but his strong arms were quickly around her waist, anchoring her against him while he made fast work of her bra. A moment later her small, pert breasts, freed from their satin confines were bare for Victor’s eyes and mouth to devour. Their slight weight filled his palms without an ounce of flesh to spare, but they were shaped exquisitely; gently rounded with full undersides, and tipped with soft-beige peaks that pebbled excitedly as he rolled his thumbs over them.

His mouth was warm when he drew one taut nipple between his lips, warmer than she remembered, making her moan and tremble as her skin tingled in pleasure. He switched his attention from one breast to the other, suckling on her and catching her nipples softly between his teeth, and while her attention was focused on what his mouth was doing to her, she barely noticed his hand slipping into the front of her panty until his longest finger was sliding in between her folds.

“Oh…” she sighed breathily.

Emma rolled her head to the side as a shiver stole through her body, a whimper escaping her lips as Victor tweaked the little bud he discovered at the apex of her inner-labia. She was already damp, yet his teasing drew forth more of her dew, directly onto his probing fingers.

“Get wetter for me,” he commanded huskily, his fingers moving in careful strokes until they were slick with her honey. “I want you drenched before I come inside you.”

“I _am_ , Victor…” Emma’s face grew hot as his words conjured explicit images behind her fluttering eyelids.

Victor slowly pushed one digit inside her, slipping it back and forth within her moistened passage a number of times before adding a second. Emma whined and clutched at his shoulders as her knees threatened to give out beneath her, gasping when he stroked a particularly sensitive spot deep inside her.

“You like this, don’t you?” Victor’s question was punctuated by a deliberate upward thrust, cupping his palm over her pubis and purposely curling his fingers inside her.

“ _Ah…_ you know I d-do… _uh!_ ”

Victor’s mouth descended upon the crook of her neck, kissing along her scented skin and the side of her face before ultimately claiming her lips, all while his hand continued its sweet onslaught between her legs. Emma’s breathing gradually grew shallower, frequently breaking his kiss to moan against his mouth.

“I can’t wait anymore…” she hurriedly whispered against his lips. “Victor… _please._ ”

Spurred on by her needy plea Victor withdrew his fingers and removed her panty. Then, moving with the inherent grace she associated with him, Victor swiftly lay her onto her back and positioned himself between her parted knees. Extending his legs behind him, Victor’s feet hit the footboard at the end of the narrow single bed, reminding him of the potential folly they were courting, but Emma was gazing up at him expectantly with half-lowered eyelids, while the ridiculous softness of her inner thighs brushed against his hips.

“How much do you want me, Emma?” he rasped in her ear, bracing himself with one hand on the bed beside her head as he took himself in his other hand and carefully rubbed the tip of his cock at her entrance, coating himself with her lubrication. “Tell me.”

“So much…I want you so much.” With limbs that trembled from the urgency of her hunger she tugged at the two halves of Victor’s parted shirt, impatient because he was still denying her what she wanted so desperately. “ _I need you now!”_

He entered her to the hilt in one fluid thrust, exhaling raggedly as her heat and tightness surrounded him. Emma inhaled sharply beneath him, relishing the feeling of fullness as her body stretched to accommodate his entire length. He’d needed her completely wet so that he could penetrate and bury himself inside her without obstruction, and she had been, taking him in so readily and making him groan out aloud. He stilled for several heartbeats to give her the chance to get used to his intrusion into her body, before he could no longer resist the sensation of her walls constricting around him and he began to move. He pulled away until he had almost completely withdrawn, pushing back in with more strength, repeating the actions until he found a rhythm that made her _writhe_ in his arms.

Victor was elegance personified, and this trait carried through to his lovemaking with movements that were smooth and refined, hips retreating and advancing in an intuitive tempo that seemed to respond to her body’s desires. Her cries of ‘ _more, Victor!’_ compelled him to go deeper and faster, driving his body into her with controlled strength and speed. Yet the slightest sign of discomfort on her part would cause him to ease up, giving her time to gather herself while he indulged in leisurely pulling out and plunging back into her with aching slowness, listening to the sweet sighs that escaped her lips and the earthier grunts that seemed to emanate from deep in her throat.

Through half-closed eyes Emma stole a glance at Victor, admiring the angular line of his jaw and his finely shaped lips, seeing the way his brows knit together in concentration as he continued to work at bringing them both over the edge. Unable to resist, she raised her palm to the side of his face, lovingly caressing his cheek. Victor opened his eyes at her touch and met her gaze, then he took hold of her wrist and brought it to his lips, kissing the tender skin at her pulse point before twining his fingers with hers and finally pinning her hand to the mattress above her head. The way he was looking at her made her heart overflow with emotion, as his expression – one of such utter tenderness combined with warmth, desire and a dash of possessiveness – was so rare and wonderful that she had greedily claimed it for her own. For a man who was in control of every facet of his life, Emma was certain that Victor was not even conscious of making that kind of face. Yet, he continued to look at her that way… _only her._

“I missed you so much… _ah…_ I really did… _unh_!” Emma confessed, finding it difficult to form words when her mind and body were being pushed to delicious limits.

_I missed you, too_ , Victor thought. Of course, he had. But the sound of Emma’s increasingly erratic moans and the agitated movement of her body beneath him made him focus all his effort into giving her the pleasure she wanted from _him_. The kind of pleasure no other man would ever get the chance to give her, because he would see to it that no man would ever get close enough to try. In his heart, she was already _his._ He was more than ready for his release, but Emma was still teetering on the brink, shying away from her own oblivion.

“Let me hear you, Emma…” he whispered into her ear, deliberately increasing the pressure of his downward strokes and grinding his hips into hers. “Let me hear exactly how much you missed me!”

Victor’s words were like fuel to the already blazing fire inside her. His voice, roughened by lust and the exertion of their lovemaking, combined with the relentless intensity of his body driving into her again and again sent her over the edge at last.

“Victor…I’m coming!” Emma whined, her fingers gripping his painfully while her other hand clutched at his shoulder as her body tensed beneath him. “Victor… _ahh!_ ”

Victor’s eyes never left her face as her orgasm tore through her body, relishing the sight of her giving in to her pleasure. Emma’s walls convulsed around him tightly as she continued to writhe in bliss beneath him, forcing a groan from between his lips as the control he’d placed on himself rapidly crumbled.

“Emma!”

Victor abruptly released her fingers and with his hand now free he reached down and hooked it beneath her right thigh, raising her bent knee against the side of his torso before beginning to thrust into her harder, faster and deeper, pulling her closer to him when she didn’t think it was even possible. The new angle sent Emma screaming from a second orgasm that caught her off-guard, which saw Victor shuddering a moment later, grunting from the unexpected power of his release as his hips pinned her to the bed, exhausting himself inside her.

They stayed locked together until their limbs had stopped trembling and their pulse rate returned to normal, before Victor reluctantly pulled away, mindful that keeping his weight on top of Emma’s increasingly languid body would be uncomfortable for her. Except, Emma refused to let him get up from the bed, her hands fluttering to his forearms to pull him down to the narrow space beside her.

“Not yet,” she pleaded tiredly. “A little longer.”

“Don’t you want to get cleaned up?” he returned, her comfort his priority.

“Soon.”

Emma’s priority clearly differed from his, preferring a prolonged snuggle instead. Gathering her into the circle of his arms, Victor resettled them both against the pillows behind them as Emma sighed contentedly, laying her head upon his chest. Victor reached for the decorative blanket that had earlier been pushed aside in the heat of the moment and hastily covered their naked skin from the late evening chill. Emma snuggled deeper into his side.

“Satisfied?” he asked her, unnecessarily.

“Extremely so,” she replied, her cheeks turning so red it was clear for him to see despite the poor light in the room. “And, you?”

He glowered at her, but there was a sparkle in his dark eyes. “Do I really need to answer that?”

Emma laughed softly. “And, who was the one hesitating?”

“The desire was always there,” he corrected her. “But one of us had to consider the practicalities of the situation.”

“Oh, just admit that you enjoyed every minute of it,” she teased him.

“Fine,” he acquiesced. “I’ll admit that sometimes your silly ideas turn out to be…the best ideas.”

“I’ll take that.” Emma tilted her head to grin up at him. “You’re a very hard man to please, Victor.”

He returned her smile, but while his mouth didn’t form into a grin like hers, the usually stubborn set of his jaw was relaxed and his gaze was soft…indulgent, even. Victor was startled to think that he might have something in common with Emma’s late father, because he now understood just how easy it was to indulge her. He truly believed that Emma’s father would have made her a princess had it been in his power.

Looking down at the gentle curve of her cheek and her kiss-swollen lips, Victor _knew_ that he wanted to be the one who continued to indulge her, to keep giving her whatever she asked for because he _could_ and it made him happy, and beyond being a princess…he already saw her as his Queen. He wanted this with a certainty and determination that he’d never felt about anything else before, and the fact that it might be too sudden had occurred to him, but he needed her to know his intentions. _Nothing ventured, nothing gained,_ he thought. It was by far the most daring idea he’d ever had, but if ever there was a time for silly ideas…it was now.

“Move in with me,” he suddenly said, hearing the hopefulness in his voice despite his effort to sound like business as usual. “Let’s make a home together, and when you’re ready, we can get married…if you’ll have me.”

Emma stilled in his arms for a moment, and when she eventually turned to look at him her eyes had turned huge in her pretty face. She knew exactly what she’d heard, yet she still couldn’t believe that the words had left his mouth.

“Victor, do you really mean what you just said?”

“Every word,” he assured her.

“This is so sudden…I wasn’t expecting this…”

“Do you love me, Emma?” he asked her quietly. “You must know that I love you, too.”

Emma’s breath caught in her throat. “You love me?”

“I thought I’d made my feelings quite clear,” Victor replied, a frown creasing his brow. “Seeing as how you’re such a dummy and slow to pick up on these things, it doesn’t surprise me…”

“Victor…” Emma gave him a mock-glare.

“…but you’re _my_ dummy and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Victor continued as he tightened his arms around her. “So, I will make a concession for you.”

“What’s that?”

“Answer my question first.” Victor’s expression turned serious once more. “Do you love me, Emma?”

“You know I do, Victor.” Emma met his gaze with steady eyes. “I love you.”

Victor dropped a kiss onto the top of her head and squeezed her. “I’ve waited a long time to hear you say that to me.”

“So, what’s the concession you’ll make for me?” Emma asked, trying to control the grin spreading across her face, and failing spectacularly.

“I will concede that you need verbal as well as physical affirmation of my feelings for you, so I am prepared to remind you regularly…daily, if necessary, so that you never have reason to doubt me.” Victor dropped a kiss to her lips this time. “That means, I will tell you that I love you each and every day…kiss you and take you in my arms…make love to you as often as you want me to…for the rest of our lives.”

“Oh!”

Emma found herself speechless and breathless at once. Nothing could have prepared her for the words Victor had just spoken, nor the effect they would have on her heart and mind. _Happiness_ could not even begin to describe what was coursing through her veins.

“I take it that you agree with my idea.” Victor smiled at her. “If that is the case, how soon can you move in with me? I’ll take care of the fees if you need to break your lease, and if you want to redesign our bedroom, I can arrange for you to meet with an interior designer. Just let me know what you want, okay?”

“We’re really going to be moving in together!” Emma finally managed to say, stunned but elated. _And, someday he wants to marry me._

“I know it seems so sudden, but you know by now that I never make decisions lightly. Especially when it concerns my future wife.”

Emma could no longer contain herself then, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his lips and face over and over.

“Oh, you sweet…infuriating…surprising…maddening…lovable man!”

Victor laughed and accepted her kisses wholeheartedly. The woman in his arms had ingrained herself into his being so thoroughly and unassumingly that he had fallen in love with her long before he had recognized his own feelings for her. The idea that anyone could overcome his iron control or that he’d ever allow anyone to get close to him had once seemed so farfetched, so utterly nonsensical that he had truly believed it was impossible, until Emma had come into his life and brought down the walls he’d built around his heart, piece by piece.

She made him remember that he was human and capable of love and laughter, with very human dreams and desires. He wanted to start a family with her one day, which was something he never thought he’d ever want – never _dared_ to want. It was Emma who made him appreciate time like he hadn’t before, and to see the future as an exciting adventure instead of only in terms unknown risks to be mitigated. Perhaps it was silly of him to think so, and he would never openly admit it to her, but with Emma by his side Victor felt that they could face whatever the future may have in store for them. _The two of us against the world!_

Although, the idea grew in merit the longer he thought about it. After all, it was Emma who had taught him the true value of a single, silly idea.


End file.
